1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to ski maintenance equipment and more specifically to a guide for holding and positioning a file or other abrasive device to hold the cutting or other abrasive face in a predetermined plane relative to the bottom running face of the ski and therefore the edge of the ski for controlling the angle at which the edge of the ski is finished and/or the width of the metal edge which is finished.
2. Background
The craft of maintaining and preparing skis for use, both by recreational skiers and racers, has evolved to a relatively advanced state. The expectations of both the skier and the maintenance personnel regarding the performance of the ski as a result of tuning has increased dramatically over the last several years. Both the bases and the edges of skis are tuned to exacting specifications depending upon the intended use by the skier. Specifically, the base of the ski is oftentimes ground and polished to assure a flat and smooth running base. Skies are often treated with waxes which are chosen based upon ambient temperatures and conditions as well as snow surface temperature and condition.
Similarly, the edges of a ski which provide the control required by a skier to turn the ski may be milled and filed to exacting specifications depending upon the intended use of the ski. For instance, an aggressive skier may prefer to have the edges filed perfectly flat relative to the base of the ski. Racers who compete in slalom racing, which requires turns having the tightest radius may prefer to have the bottom face of the metal edge of the ski beveled at one-half of one degree relative to the flat running surface of the ski. Giant slalom skiers may prefer to have the bottom face of the metal edge of the ski beveled at one degree relative to the flat running surface of the ski. Skiers who race in the super-G event may prefer a ski having the bottom face of the metal edge of the ski beveled at one and one-half degrees relative to the flat running surface of the ski. Downhill skiers, who typically ski at higher speeds, carving longer radius turns, would option to have the bottom face of the metal ski edge beveled in the two degree range relative to the flat running surface of the ski, allowing the skier to angulate the upper portion of his body to a greater extent before the edge of the ski initiates carving of the turn. Finally, skiers may opt to tune their skis to have compound bevels or bevels that vary along the length of the ski.
The object, then, of edge tuning and sharpening has evolved significantly, however, it continues to be an object of the edge sharpening procedure to create a consistently smooth, sharp edge having a side edge portion which is substantially perpendicular to the running base of the ski and a bottom face of the metal ski edge which is cut at anywhere from zero degrees, or parallel to the running base of the ski, to five or seven degrees as desired by the skier, or required by the conditions.
Ski tuning may be performed in ski shops, where the technician is likely to have a work bench and a means, typically a vise, for holding the ski secured in a predetermined orientation, typically with the base up. Alternately, ski tuning may be done at the last minute on the ski slope or just prior to a race, depending on existing or changing conditions. Additionally, ski tuning is performed by individuals having a range of experience, including well trained and seasoned individuals to those who have had relatively no experience or who may be simply seasonal employees.
Numerous devices have been disclosed for sharpening the side of the metal edge of a ski. Among these are Honauer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,429, Apparatus for Sharpening Edges of Skis, Sparling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,076, Ski Servicing and Repair Tool, and Labriola, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,874, Hand Held Pocket Sized Ski Repair and Maintenance Tool.
Other tools and fixtures have been disclosed which provide a means for filing both the vertical side face of the metal edge and the bottom face of the metal edge. Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,956, Ski and Snow board Sharpener, discloses a sharpener for sharpening the vertical and horizontal metallic edge surfaces of a ski or snow board.
Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,287, Combination Ski Maintenance Tool, discloses a tool or fixture for holding a file for flat filing the running base of a ski. Nilsson, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,382, Sharpening Device for Steel Ski Edge Strips, discloses a tool for sharpening the side face of the metal edge of a ski and provides means for bending the file blade to limit the cutting action to a few teeth at a time.
Strojny, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,624, Edge Sharpener, discloses a device for holding a file which may be used to file either the side face of the metal edge or the bottom face of the metal edge. Hofstetter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,409, discloses a device for finishing the edges of a ski which has a base plate which moves along the base of the ski with a pair of blocks having finishing surfaces disposed on either side of the base plate for simultaneously finishing the bottom face of either of the two metal edges of the ski.
Finally, Vermillion, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,768, Ski Sharpening Guide, claims a ski sharpening guide for use with a file for sharpening the edges of a ski.
While the above referenced devices serve a variety of purposes relative to the craft of ski tuning and finishing, what is needed is a simple hand held fixture for positioning and orienting a file or other finishing tool at a predetermined height and a predetermined angle relative to the running base of the ski and therefore the metal edge of the ski for finishing the bottom face of the metal edge of the ski at a predetermined angle relative to the flat running base of the ski and/or at a predetermined width from the marginal edge of the ski.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fixture for holding or positioning a file which allows both the height and the angle at which the file is held relative to the running base of the ski to be adjusted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fixture for positioning and orienting a file or other finishing tool at a predetermined height and angle relative to the running base of the ski which is simple to index against the running base and the marginal side of the ski so that a relatively untrained individual is capable of producing and repeating consistent results.